Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger — wrażliwy na Moc złodziej urodzony na planecie Lothal w pierwszym roku panowania Imperium Galaktycznego. Około 5 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin przyłączył się do załogi statku Duch. Osobowość Sytuacja życiowa Ezry spowodowała, że z początku dbał on wyłącznie o siebie i miał problemy z zaufaniem innym. Dopiero po dołączeniu do załogi Ducha zaczął powoli wyzbywać się nabytego wcześniej egoizmu i innych cech, które pomagały mu przetrwać na ulicy. Otworzył się przed nowymi przyjaciółmi, stał się ufniejszy i częściej okazywał swój optymizm, a także to jak bardzo lubi płatać figle. Nie raz żartował z Zebem lub flirtował z Sabine. Ezra był samolubny, z czasem jednak zaczął pozbywać się samolubnych przyzwyczajeń. Odrzucił ideę pomagania "coś za coś", stał się bezinteresowny. Zaczęło mu zależeć na przywracaniu nadziei ludziom, którzy ją stracili i nie mogli sami sobie poradzić z otaczającymi ich problemami. Z początku lekkomyślny i nierozważny, po przeżyciu licznych przygód z załogą nauczył się postępować rozważnie i odpowiedzialnie, co pokazał między innymi, kiedy Kanan został pojmany przez Imperium. Wygląd Ezra to średniego wzrostu, szczupły chłopak o niebieskich oczach. Posiada ciemną karnację. Granatowo-czarne włosy z początku sięgające prawie połowy szyi ściął na krótko długi czas po dołączeniu do rebelii. Gdy poznał załogę Ducha nosił pomarańczowy kombinezon i rękawice ochronne, a ubiór ten z czasem zmienił, choć dominujący kolor nie uległ zmianie. Zawsze miał przy sobie plecak, w którym chował użyteczne rzeczy takie jak: klucz, latarka czy ramię droida. Na lewym ramieniu posiadał procę energetyczną, ale z czasem zastąpił ją mieczem świetlnym. Na wskutek starcia z Inkwizytorem chłopak ma na policzku dwie równoległe do siebie blizny, pozostałości po ranach zadanych mieczem świetlnym. Biografia Wczesne życie Ezra urodził się dokładnie w dniu powstania Imperium Galaktycznego na planecie Lothal. W wieku siedmiu lat stracił rodziców. Po tym zdarzeniu został zmuszony do podejmowania się drobnych kradzieży, aby przeżyć. W tym celu często nieświadomie wykorzystywał Moc. Gdy władzę nad jego planetą przejęły siły Imperium, chłopak zaczął kolekcjonować hełmy żołnierzy. Własność Ezry Bridgera Na Lothal, Ezra opuścił swoją wieżę, najprawdopodobniej w celu pójścia do Stolicy. Gdy szedł w kierunku miasta, pogwizdując sobie melodię, jego uwagę przykuły strzały i błyski wśród chmur. Chłopak obserwował jak z obłoków wyłaniają się Duch i TIE do momentu, gdy frachtowiec zestrzelił drugą maszynę. Kiedy TIE zderzył się z ziemią, szybko do niego pobiegł i umyślnie zaczął drażnić pilota statku. Udając, że chce pomóc, szybko okradł statek z kilku rzeczy i opuszczając go szczerze przyznał się do kradzieży, czym tylko zdenerwował Rudora. Gdy oficer zaczął w niego strzelać uniknął strzałów i odpowiedział na to używając swojej procy. Ostatnim z trzech strzałów pozbawił Valena przytomności. Po tej akcji z uśmiechem przyznał, że hełm, który zdobył należy do niego, założył go na głowę i ruszył do swojej wieży. Umiejętności Kradzieże i szybkie ucieczki Ezra odkąd został sam musiał kraść codziennie, by móc przeżyć. Przez lata stał się profesjonalistą w tym fachu i dalej często wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, by ukraść jakiś potrzebny przedmiot lub przedostać się w konkretne miejsce. Z pomocą różnych narzędzi umie otworzyć każdy zamek, a szybka ucieczka w razie wpadki nie stanowi problemu. Moc Z początku Ezra nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest wrażliwy na Moc i często wykorzystywał ją w czasie kradzieży. Kanan pierwszy dostrzegł potencjał w Bridgerze. Jarrus nauczył chłopaka Perswazji Mocą, którą Ezra popisał się kontrolując wszystkie Fyrnock'i i rozkazaniu im zaatakowania Szturmowców i Inkwizytora oraz gdy nakazał Lothańskiemu kotu zaatakować droida sondę. Po odwiedzeniu Świątyni na Malachor, Ezra zaczął zagłębić się w Ciemną Stronę, używając jej do uzyskania dostępu do Świątyni Sithów, jak i do walki z Siódmą Siostrą. W końcu udało mu się otworzyć holokron Sithów znaleziony na planecie. Lecz otwarcie go, było możliwe, tylko dla użytkowników Ciemnej Strony Mocy, osób, korzystających z nauk Sithów. Dzięki holokronowi, Ezra poznał zaawansowane sztuczki posługiwania Mocy, dzięki której udało mu się zmusić pilota AT-DP do zaatakowania swoich towarzyszy oraz skierowania się w kierunku przepaści. Walka mieczem świetlnym Ezrze walka mieczem świetlnym sprawiała na początku duże trudności. Nie wychodziło mu nawet proste odbijanie strzałów blasterów podczas treningów z Kananem. Z czasem, gdy nabywał doświadczenie udało się mu rozwinąć. Zaczął łączyć ataki mieczem ze strzelaniem i używaniem Mocy. To co dawniej sprawiało mu problem stało się łatwe, a umiejętności potrafiły zaszokować innych. Po wydarzeniach z Świątyni Sithów na Malachorze i po otwarciu holokronu Sithów, Ezra rozwinął w sobie bardziej agresywny styl walki. Relacje Mira i Ephraim Bridgerowie Ezra nie raz wspominał o swoich rodzicach i w sercu miał cichą nadzieję, że dalej żyją. Wie i pamięta, że byli oni dobrymi ludźmi, którzy dawali nadzieję w obecnych czasach. Kochał ich i kocha, a jedyną pamiątką po nich jest zdjęcie, które znalazła Sabine i klucz do ich domu. W połowie 2 sezonu, dostał wizję o swoich rodzicach, co dało mu nadzieję, że jednak żyją. Po powrocie na Lothal i szukaniu odpowiedzi, natknął się z Kananem na mężczyznę, który chciał ich zabić, lecz po przedstawieniu się Ezry, mężczyzna ujawnił, iż jest byłym gubernatorem Lothal, który znał rodziców Ezry, i potwierdził, iż nie mieli szans na przeżycie. Kanan Jarrus Z początku, gdy Kanan zaczął trenować chłopaka obaj potrafili irytować się wzajemnie zwłaszcza Ezra Jarrusa. Z upływem czasu można, jednak zauważyć, że ich więź jest silna i siebie nawzajem potrzebują. Gdy Kanan myśli, że Ezra zginął przez Inkwizytora w szale rusza do ataku, by pomścić swojego padawana. Wielką próbą, była chwila kiedy to Ezra spotkał Maula i przez jakiś moment współpracowali ze sobą, lecz kiedy Ezra odszedł, Maul próbując zabić Kanana pozbawił go wzroku. Ezra po danym wydarzeniu zaczął obwiniać siebie o wypadek swego mistrza i stopniowo odchodzili od siebie, a Ezra stopniowo zbliżał się ku Ciemnej Stronie Mocy, co świadczył fakt, iż otworzył Holokron Sithów, mimo iż tylko użytkownicy Ciemnej Strony byli w stanie go otworzyć. Lecz ich przyjaźń okazała się silniejsza, niż próby Maula aby ich rozdzielić i stali się sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek indziej. Hera Syndulla Hera nie raz była dla Ezry jak zastępcza matka. Troszczy się o chłopaka i martwi, jeśli coś go trapi, ale i potrafi się wściekać za jego wybryki takie jak złamanie jej rozkazu. Jednak, gdy wysiłki reszty załogi dają pozytywne efekt chwali chłopaka i stwierdza, że Kanan dobrze go trenował. Garazeb Orrelios Ich relacje z początku nie były za dobre. Często się kłócili (między innymi o pokój) i przedrzeźniali. Gdy Ezra uratował Zeba przed Kallusem, Lasat dalej mimo to miał go dość. Dopiero w odcinku Lot Myśliwcem, gdy Hera wysłała ich na zakupy zaczęli się dogadywać. Od tamtej pory też nieraz przedrzeźniali się, ale na szczęście dla reszty załogi nie demolowali już statku ganiając jeden drugiego. Jeśli już to robili to chcąc dogonić Choppera. Zostali dobrymi, ufającymi sobie przyjaciółmi. Obydwoje zrobiliby wszystko aby uratować jeden drugiego. Sabine Wren Z łatwością można stwierdzić, że Sabine wpadła Ezrze w oko. Chłopak często próbował z nią flirtować lub popisywać się, ale szczerze nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Mimo jego starań nie zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, tak jak by chciał. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, jednak dalej jest to tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń, która dla Sabine zupełnie starcza. C1-10P Momentami ciężko to nazwać przyjaźnią. Ezra i Chopper potrafią sobie robić różne dowcipy czasami nawet w nie odpowiednim momencie. Często można spotkać się z takim zakończeniem tego dowcipkowania, że chłopak ma tylko ochotę droida rozebrać na części, byleby ten przestał go drażnić. Jednak w niektórych momentach potrafią przestać żartować i razem się za coś zabrać nawet po kryjomu. Z czasem, zaczęli tworzyć coraz silniejszą więź i mimo, iż nawzajem robili sobie żarty zależało im na siebie. Przykładem może być, kiedy to Ezra w pojedynkę chciał wyruszyć na planetę Tatooine, w poszukiwaniu Obi-Wana, lecz Chopper potajemnie wkradł się na statek, aby towarzyszyć młodemu Jedi w samodzielnej misji. Yoda Po tym, jak Ezra skonfrontował się ze swoimi lękami w Świątyni Jedi na Lothal, Yoda skontaktował się z nim poprzez Moc i wypróbował Ezrę. Yoda zapytał Ezrę, dlaczego chce być Jedi, młody padawan pdpowiedział mu, że chce chronić swoich przyjaciół, a także niewinnych. Zadowolony z odpowiedzi, Yoda dał mu nagrodę w Kryształ Kyber i miał dobre przeczucia co do młodego chłpaka. Obydwaj spotkali się ponownie, gdy Ezra ponownie odwiedził świątynię z Kananem i Ahsoką, Mistrz Jedi ostrzegł Ezrę o niebezpieczeństwie jego rosnącej mocy i coraz silniejszej pokusy Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Yoda był wyraźnie rozczarowany, gdy Ezra wyraził swoją determinację do walki, ale potem poinstruował chłopaka i jego towarzyszy, by znaleźli Malachor. Ahsoka Tano Zanim Ezra i Ahsoka spotkali się, znał ją tylko pod kryptonimem "Fulcrum". Po tym, jak Kanan został schwytany przez Imperium, Ahsoka powiedziała Herze, aby ukryła swoją załogę, i aby chronić Ezrę. Ahsoka później uratowała Ezrę i resztę Załogi Ducha od Imperium. Po ucieczce z bitwy Ezra w końcu spotkał Ahsokę na pokładzie Ducha, gdzie mówi Ezrze, że jego przesłanie dało nadzieję ludziom w potrzebie i że jeden rozdział w jego podróży się zamknął. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Maketh Tui, która potrzebowała pomocy, Ahsoka, uśmiechneła się do Ezry, kiedy ogłosił iż muszą pomóc Tui, a Ahsoka zgodziła się z nim. Po tym, jak Darth Vader zaatakował flotę, Ezra okazywał troskę dla Ahsoki, pytając, czy jest w porządku (gdyż słyszał, że zemdlała podczas bitwy). Ahsoka zdaje się postrzegać w Ezrze część siebie, kiedy to była w jego wieku. Ezra ma ogromne zaufanie do Ahsoki, ufając Rexowi, kiedy to powiedziała Rebeliantom, że mają mu zaufać. Pokładał również w nią ogromną wiarę, kiedy to stanęła sama do walki przeciwko dwóm Inkwizytorom Kiedy Ahsoka poświęciła się, by dać Ezrze i Kananowi więcej czasu na ucieczkę z Darthem Vaderem, Ezra był zdruzgotany i opłakiwał jej stratę przez długi czas, lecz także obwiniał się za jej (mimo iż upozorowaną) śmierć. Rex Ezra uważa Rexa za bardzo intrygującego ze względu na jego przeszłość jako żołnierza i uczestnistwa w Wojnach Klonów. Podczas gdy Kanan nie chciał zaufać Rexowi, Ezra wierzy, że mogą ze sobą współpracować. Ezra wydaje się być mostem między Rexem i Kananem z powodu braku zaufania Kanana do klonów. Rex chciał nauczyć Ezrę, jak obsługiwać wieżę AT-TE. Ezra był najbardziej zasmucony z Załogi Ducha, gdy Rebelianci zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia klonów i był najszczęśliwszy, kiedy mogli ich uratować. Rex zdaje się dostrzegać potencjał Ezry jako dowódcy, oraz widzi w młodym Jedi namiastkę Anakina i Ahsoki. Ryder Azadi Kiedy Ryder był jeszcze gubernatorem Lothal, popierał anty-imperialne audycje wysyłane przez rodziców Ezry, z tego powodu został wysłany z nimi do więzienia po tym, jak został uznany winnym zdrady przez Imperium. Uciekł osiem lat później, po tym, jak Ezra wygłosił anty-imperialną audycję. Agent Kallus W Iskrze Rebelii Kallus zastawił pułapkę na Rebeliantów z planety Lothal, na pokładzie imperialnego frachtowca, który miał wieźć więźniów wookiech. Chociaż jego próby złapania grupy rebeliantów nie powiodły się, udało mu się pojmać Ezrę i planował użyć go jako przynęty, aby schwytać resztę rebeliantów. Lecz Ezra, zdołał uciec ze szponów Imperium i dołączył do Załogi Ducha, która przybyła by go uratować. W odcinku Atak Znienacka, Kallus ostrzegł Broma Tytusa, aby nie lekceważył Ezry, którego niedawno schwytał. Kallus był rozbawiony faktem, że chociaż Tytus posłuchał jego ostrzeżenia, nie udało mu się utrzymać w młodego Jedi i że na dodatek, chłopak zdołał zniszczyć Gwiezdny Niszczyciel admirała Tytusa. Kallus po tym zdarzeniu zaczął podziwiać Ezrę i uznał go za godnego przeciwnika. Po tym, jak Kallus stracił złudzenia co do słuszności metod uznawanych w Imperium, zaczął pomagać Rebeliantom. Najpierw pomógł wydostać się Sabine wraz z kilkoma kadetami z Akademii Skystike, potem pomógł Kananowi, Ezrze, i Chopperowi uciec z fabryki na Lothal. Również w odcinku Through Imperial Eyes, wraz z Ezrą usunęli planetę Atollon z bazy Imperium. Ciekawostki *Ezra był pierwszą postacią stworzoną na potrzeby serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci. Został po raz pierwszy przedstawiony publiczności jako minifigurka LEGO z zestawu Phantom podczas Norymberskich Targów Zabawek pod koniec stycznia 2014. Artykuł i film o nim ukazały się 14 lutego tego samego roku na TV Guide. *''Ezra'' to oryginalna postać hebrajskiego imienia Ezdrasz. Postać o takim imieniu jest jednym z bohaterów Biblii. *Książka Dziennik Rebelianta jest jakby jego osobistym notatnikiem, w którym zapisuje swoje spostrzeżenia, myśli itp. *Odkąd Wielki Inkwizytor rzucił swój miecz świetlny w Ezre w odcinku Galaktyka w Ogniu, Ezra ma teraz dwie blizny na lewym policzku. *Kiedy Ezra nie był jeszcze Rebeliantem, pracował dla Ferpila Wallawaya. *W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu Ezra otworzył holokron sithów, mimo tego, że może go otworzyć tylko Sith. *Po skonstruowaniu miecza świetlnego nie opiera się już na swojej energetycznej procy. *W miarę rozwoju serii, strój Ezry uległ zmianom: ** W 3 sezonie ma inną fryzurę. ** W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu miecz świetlny Ezry został zniszczony przez Darth'a Vadera. ** W trzecim sezonie Ezra posiada nowy miecz świetlny, którego ostrze jest zielone, a nie niebieskie jak w pierwszym i drugim. ** Stał się również bardziej sprawnym w walce, gdy pokonał Szturmowców bez większego wysiłku podczas misji ratunkowej Hondo. *Wraz z Chopperem, Ezra jest jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się w każdym odcinku do tej pory. *Przed odcinkiem "Twilight of the Apprentice" Ezra nigdy nie opuśćił Lothal Występowanie Sezon 1 *Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii *Droidy w Opałach *Lot Myśliwcem *Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów *W Szeregach Wroga *Co Kryje Mrok *Dzień Imperium *Siły Wsparcia *Droga Jedi *Ryzykowna Gra *Wizja Nadziei *Wezwanie *Odsiecz *Galaktyka w Ogniu Sezon 2 *Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal *Zaginieni Dowódcy *Szczątki Starej Republiki *Dwóch Zawsze Ich Jest *Bracia ze Złamanego Rogu *Skrzydła Mistrzów *Więzy Krwi *Atak Znienacka *Przyszłość Mocy *Dziedzictwo *Księżniczka na Lothal *Obrońcy Concord Dawn *Proroctwo Lasatów *The Call *Powrót do Domu *Ludzie Honoru *Zasłona Mroku *Zapomniany Droid *Tajemnice Bazy Choppera *Zmierzch Padawana Sezon 3 *Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *The Holocrons of Fate *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *The Last Battle *Imperial Super Commandos *Iron Squadron *The Wynkahthu Job *An Inside Man *Visions and Voices *Ghosts of Geonosis *Warhead *Trials of the Darksaber *Legacy of Mandalore *Through Imperial Eyes *Secret Cargo *Double Agent Droid *Twin Suns *Zero Hour Sezon 4 *Heroes of Mandalore *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commanders *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME *Wolves and a Door *A World Between Worlds *A Fool's Hope *Family Reunion – and Farewell Galeria en:Ezra Bridger Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Męskie postaci Kategoria:Załoga Ducha Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Piloci